Rozdział 1: W Fantazji mieście dzień jak co dzień
W jednym z miast istniał zamtuz, a tam po ciemku siedział z prostytutką Przemek. Ów osobnik był w wieku jeszcze parunastu lat, aczkolwiek wyglądał na więcej. Był to Człowiek Realny, ten co istnieje w świecie rzeczywistym jako zwyczajna istota, a w świecie fikcyjnym - niemalże czasem jako istota boska. Ale dosyć o tym. Do okna zapukał wiszący na dachu kolega, a był to Primaris Magos. - Przemek, chodź! - mówił szeptem. - Wybacz skarbie. - powiedział kobiecie obok siebie. - Obowiązki wzywają. Więc poszedł ze swoim kolegą, a Magos szedł razem z nim ulicą Rue de Victoire, jedną z bocznych. Ów zmechanizowany w wielu miejscach człowiek powiedział w drodze do pobliskich koszar Zakonu Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju, gdzie służyli. Była to grupa z siedzibą w Centrum, miejscu podobnym w Fantazji do rzeczywistego Nowego Jorku. Szli w umundurowaniu, jakim był płaszcz ciemnoniebieski, przy lewej nodze mieli szable, ubrani byli w swoje stroje, a na prawym ramieniu - opaskę z symbolem Zakonu: czerwonym znakiem nieskończoności w białym kółku na zielonym tle. - Wyrwałeś mnie tuż przed najlepszym. - mówił pełen gniewu Przemek. - Co się stało? - Alarm w kompanii zarządzili. - odpowiedział kolega. - Podobno jakiś nowy zastępca generała Jenshasona, świnia wyjątkowo wielka. - Aha. A jak się on nazywa? - To jakaś gnida z południa wyspy Bermudia, słychać ten akcent. Z jakiejś Unii czy Wspólnoty Nexusa, a cholera wie. Nazywa się Arcturus. - Hm. Nie bój się, nam nie da rady, zawstydzimy go naszą ucieczką. Może to ten, co pracuje nad projektem "Mieszany Świat". Albo znany nam Arcturus Lwowski. Śmiali się przez to, ale wkrótce zobaczyli jak w jednym z okien od strony uliczki po schodach za prostytutką gania się Kalasher. - Kalasher, menda i świnia jedna. - stwierdził Primaris z obrazą i gniewem nadal szepcząc. - Patrz co robi z naszymi pieniędzmi. - Wiem. - plunął drugi w chodnik. - Kiedyś zobaczysz, może ten nowy nam da szansę. Poszli więc do garnizonu 110. Regimentu Ochotniczego Misji Pokojowej Zakonu Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju w mieście CentraliaMałe miasto na północnym wschodzie Znanej Części wyspy Bermudia.. Magos sam też wyglądał na bardzo młodego, lecz tak jak drugi z Ludzi Realnych był doświadczony i znany. To on przewodził neutralnej organizacji zwanej Bractwem Technologii. Szli jakiś kwadrans po czym w końcu przeszli do budynku garnizonu, przypominającego XX-wieczny fort. Tam już obudzeni i umyci poszli do swoich zajęć. Najpierw do siedziby poszedł Przemek. Siedział tam odziany w jasnoszary płaszcz - część munduru - i posiadający czapkę podobną do takich noszonych przez rosyjskich oficerów, przypominający z urody Rosjanina Człowiek Realny, a obok niego był też i inny. Mianowicie był to w stopniu dowódcy Bartholomeo Draca o wyglądzie pół-smoka pół-człowieka. Siedzący za biurkiem miał czekoladowe, długie włosy, zwinięte w kuca. Wyglądał też na służbistę, a pod szyją miał plakietki świadczące o stopniu pułkownika. Potwierdzały też to te na barkach, miał stopień podpułkownika garnizonowego. Nosił też jakiś miecz z lewej strony i na lewej piersi - ordery, całe ich mnóstwo, aż nimi świecił. Na lewej dłoni miał dziwaczny symbol - czarne oko, z którego wychodziło sześć strzał, każda w inną stronę, narząd niby będący ludzkim, ale miał źrenice jak u kota. Wyglądał on mrocznie, wtapiało w gapiów swój złowrogi wzrok, świecił spod swoistego rodzaju opaski, zakrywającej śródręcze. - Baczność! - wykrzyknął doniosłym głosem. - Stopień, imię, nazwisko! - Starszy komtur Przemek Przemkowski. - A gdzie nazwisko? - Nie mam. Taką mam już nazwę. - Ech, kolejny młokos. Hm, uczestnik wojny tak jak ja, wybitny strażnik, ale... podejrzany o wrogość wobec Zakonu. Hm. - To bezpodstawne zarzuty. Wyszły z nieporozumienia. - Czyżby? Widzę że pan pochodzi z Federacji. Hańbisz w ten sposób swoich rodaków! Żaden z Federacji nie jest nigdy podejrzany politycznie! Wy nie jesteście podejrzani w takim razie. Wy jesteście WINNI otwartej wrogości wobec ludności i Zakonu! Myślicie bracie komturze że wojnę z terrorystami przegraliśmy? Że Zakon, który nie zna strachu i przegranej walki wojnę tą ogłosi rozejmem lub swoją kapitulacją? My jeszcze ich gazem wytrujemy, zagonimy do pracy, do obozów reedukacyjnych jeśli będzie trzeba wielu z nich puścimy, by stali się istotami rozumnymi, mamy wiele metod. My ich wytrujemy nawet uranem i plutonem! JAK SZCZURY!!! - Tak jest! - wykrzyczał. - Plutonem! - TICHO!!! Ja was nie pytam! Słychać było w jego głosie gniew i upokarzający stosunek do ochotników, którzy tak naprawdę przyszli do 110. Regimentu dla zarobienia paru funtów bermudzkichWaluta obowiązująca w większości miejsc wyspy. Jest to tak zwana waluta wspólna, czyli że 1 dolar i inne waluty tego typu są warte tyle samo co funt bermudzki.. Chwilkę odsapnął, oczy jego w czasie krzyku były nieludzko podkrążone, wychodziły jak żmije, które chciały ugryźć, rzekłbyś - potwór. Wziął głęboki wdech na uspokojenie, był po tym już normalnym człowiekiem i spytał z nieukrywaną ciekawością: - A właściwie to o co poszło z tym podejrzeniem politycznym? - Melduję posłusznie bracie pułkowniku, że wyszło po prostu z tego jakieś nieporozumienie. - mówił Przemek. - Chodziło o to że kolega spytał się mnie "Nasi oficerowie są strasznie fanatyczni. O co im chodzi?". No to ja mówię "Ech kolego, może im buty i latryny nie doszorowano". "Ale dlaczego na nas się uwzięli?", spytał. To ja odpowiadam "Bo ich gówno to gówno oficerskie, a nasze musi mieć glanc. A nasze musi stać na straży oficerskiego?" A że ściany kibli mają uszy to szanowny brat pułkownik wie. No i mnie złapał Wydział Walki z Sabotażystami, który mnie na parę dni pod klucz wsadził i dał stróżowanie garnizonu. A ta, która nas tak złapała na pogaduchach to była poprzedniczka brata, czyli siostra pułkownik Varenia Lam. Wtedy to dało się zauważyć coś niemalże nieludzkiego. Oczy jego znowu wychodziły gotowe do jadu, zaczął przypominać z wyglądu już nie Rosjanina, ale Szwaba, takiego Prusaka niemalże jak z mitów gotowego urządzić mu pruski dryl w rosyjskim miesiącu. Ręce jego zaczęły się ściskać, zmieniając wkrótce w pięści, gotowe z nieludzką siłą dać mu w twarz. Szczęśliwie wypuścił i odłożył pióro zanim zdołał się wściec na poważnie, lecz i tedy ze wściekłości drgały mu ręce. Zęby widać było minimalnie - niemal gotowe zjeść go żywcem, włosy wydawać się zaczęły jak Przemkowi tak i Sergiuszowi wężami z gatunku anakondy, a na twarzy pojawił się pot. - WAS??? - spytał wykrzykując niczym bestia po niemiecku słowo "Co". Wtem na baczność stanął dowódca Draca i zaczął mówić, byle tylko jakoś uchronić znanego mu podwładnego od psychicznego zjedzenia przez pułkownika Lwowskiego swojego podwładnego - komtura Przemka. Nie była to niższa ranga, on miał za zadanie dowodzić małą grupą operacyjną, dowódca dowodził kompanią, jego przełożony - garnizonem. Władzę miał jednak nudzący się, chcący już końca tej misji pokojowej Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju generał regimentalny Jenshason. Jego nudziło to, zaciągnęli go przez branki, specjalne ocenianie kategorii wojskowej na nowych terenach. Pułkownik, dowódca i adiutant Lwowskiego - Starszy (taki stopień przed pułkownikiem) Kalasher - byli ochotnikami. Draca powiedział: - Melduję posłusznie bracie pułkowniku, że to prawda. Byłem na procesie i słyszałem jego zeznanie. Widziałem wszystko. Po tym jak to powiedział Draca jego przełożony wstał sobie bardzo spokojnie i podszedł trzymając ręce z tyłu. - Oto po co jest służba i odpowiednie instytucje. - mówił. - Ten Człowiek Realny nie tylko nie zrozumiał swojej winy, ale i obraził moją poprzedniczkę, co jest niedopuszczalne. - Jego też do aresztu? - spytał dowódca. - Nie. Dwudziestoczterogodzinna straż garnizonowa! Natychmiast! - Na chwałę Zakonu! - Wyprowadzić i zaprosić kolejnego! - krzyknął potem. - Nächster soldat! Serek, bo tak się nazywał inaczej Draca dał mu plecak i bolter, bo czym rozkazał straż poprzez chodzenie dookoła garnizonu. Magos nie miał takiego "szczęścia" - on miał za zadanie obieranie warzyw i owoców. Innym też było źle - areszt, czyszczenie pojazdów w parku maszynowym, polerowanie broni na masową skalę. Większości jednak nie było w koszarach. Siedzieli na mieście, pili, bawili się lub chodzili do zamtuzu. Rankiem mieli wrócić na ćwiczenia, a tą okazję chciał wykorzystać Arcturus Lwowski. ---- Następny rozdział >> Przypisy Kategoria: Creepy Dezerterzy